


Recount

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place directly after Open Haus #41, where Lawrence suggests Fuckhaus as a parody of Funhaus. </p><p>It won't be a parody if Adam has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recount

The Open Haus always leaves them off in a good mood, and they usually stop their captures with a smile on their face. Bruce often breaks it up, saying in his most authoritative voice, “Good job everyone,” which roughly means _Get back to work._

Joel stretches and moves his chair back to the white table, James pats Adam on the shoulder and rolls his chair back to his desk. Normalcy is starting to settle, everyone pulling up Premier and Photoshop as they need to.

Lawrence clicks on Photoshop and grabs his headphones, going to sling them around his neck before he realizes he left his camera program open. He clicks on it to close it and it pops up front and center, reflecting his face back to him and just behind him–

Adam is staring at him.

Lawrence looks at Adam’s reflection in the camera for a second, question in his eyes. Adam keeps staring, gaze unreadable. Lawrence blinks and Adam’s face morphs into the flash of a smirk as he pretends to be settling onto his chair before his gaze is gone.

Lawrence’s brow furrows. He stares at where only Adam’s eyes are visible, and are looking steadily at his monitor.

Lawrence closes his camera program and settles his headphones around his neck, determined to get back to work.

His phone buzzes loudly on his desk. Spoole’s eyes flicker at the noise. He turns down the corners of his mouth, looking apologetic at the noise.

When he looks at his screen, it’s a text from Adam.

It reads, _Fuckhaus, really? A parody of real life where we dont fuck? Didnt know i was that bad of a lay_

Lawrence’s breath stutters. The images of a few weeks ago come back bright as day, of them in Lawrence’s apartment, credits to Star Wars Episode II on screen, them on the couch, lights dim, and Adam just a little tipsy with his head buried in Lawrence’s lap–

Lawrence still jerks off to the memory of how Adam’s mouth worked over him, sloppy but still good, and nothing like he ever imagined before, not in his wildest dreams–

Lawrence gets his bearings and types out phrase after phrase only to delete it before settling on, _Didn’t think my approval meant that much to you._

Lawrence drops his phone into his lap on instinct. That proves to be a mistake when Adam texts him back incredibly fast and the so-called Most Intense Phone Vibration hits his half-hard dick.

Lawrence almost doubles over. He can practically feel Adam’s smirk at the back of his head.

Adam’s message reads, _Im offended that youd think it doesnt matter. I demand a recount of the votes. Bathroom in ten._

Lawrence’s eyes go wide. He has to read the words over a few times before the meaning sinks in.

Behind him, Adam pushes back from his deck and stretches his arms over his head, letting out a groan. _He is not playing fair_ –

Adam seems to sigh and Lawrence hears his headphones clatter on his desk. Adam leaves the room, and Lawrence feels like he took all the air with him.

Lawrence texts back, _At work? Really?_

And he hears Adam’s phone vibrate on his desk.

Lawrence sighs very heavily and starts counting down to ten minutes.

He gets three minutes in before he, too, is thumping his headphones back on his desk, his glasses on his keyboard, his phone on his chair. He really hopes no one notices his boner.

Once the door to the office thuds closed behind him, he speed walks all the way to the bathroom, which isn’t even exclusively _theirs_ , Adam’s playing with fire here, and Lawrence fully intends to give him a piece of his mind when he sees him, he’s going to let him know that work is not someplace Adam can just request these kinds of things, god, he doesn’t even know what label to ascribe to what they _are_ –

He pushes the door to the bathroom open, shoulders pushed back, jaw clenched. “Adam, I–”

Adam seems to materialize in front of Lawrence, and his sudden appearance catches Lawrence off guard. Lawrence gasps as Adam backs him into the closing door, his face _thisclose_ to Lawrence’s.

“Yes?” Adam breathes, his eyes glued on Lawrence’s lips.

Lawrence’s head goes blank, and all he can recall are the messy kisses he and Adam shared on his couch–

Somewhere in his mind, he hears a small echo of _Fuck it_. He wants that feeling again. Lawrence surges up, takes Adam by surprise, drops his hands on Adam’s midsection almost hesitantly. Adam gives a happy sigh against Lawrence’s lips and lays his hands on Lawrence’s shoulders.

Lawrence kisses fiercely, desperately, brings his chest flush against Adam’s. He pushes Adam back, pushing them away from the door, and Adam lets himself be pushed. Lawrence stumbles around Adam’s feet, catches himself on Adam’s steady chest, and only then does he pull away from Adam, breathless and a little dizzy.

“You okay?” Adam asks. He sounds affected too, breath coming in quicker, and Lawrence is glad to hear it, glad he isn’t the only one feeling _this_. Whatever _this_ means, whatever they are, it’s a rush to Lawrence’s head, a heaviness at the pit of his stomach, a feeling of _yearning_ in his chest.

He clears his throat, voice already rough. “Yeah. We should…” He gestures to the stalls behind them.

Adam’s smile twitches at the corners of his mouth. He drops his hands from Lawrence’s shoulders and steps away from him, walking backwards into the biggest stall, the look on his eyes one of challenge.

Lawrence swallows hard again and walks into the stall. He locks the door behind him, and when he turns around, Adam is leaning against the wall opposite him, looking incredibly casual, his face unreadable. Lawrence feels nervous all over again and his steps towards Adam seem almost hesitant. Lawrence stops in front of Adam, when their toes are almost touching.

All Adam says is a soft, “C’mere,” before he’s leaning in again and connecting their lips. The kiss starts off slow, almost tender, their lips sliding against each other; then Adam pulls back, opens his mouth, and bites Lawrence’s lip, pulls it slightly. Lawrence groans, and their lips crash back together, Lawrence pushes Adam into the wall, his hands landing on Adam’s hips while Adam’s cross over his and slide into Lawrence’s back pockets. Adam pulls Lawrence closer, connecting their hips, and unabashedly grinding their erections together.

Adam pulls back suddenly, leaves Lawrence lightheaded, and a smirk grows on his face.

All Lawrence gets out is a soft, “What–?” before Adam uses his hold on Lawrence’s ass to switch their positions. Lawrence watches as Adam licks his lips, slides his hands from the back of Lawrence’s pants to the button, and sinks down to his knees. Lawrence’s hands scrabble on the cold tile at his back, his eyes wide.

“Adam–” He starts. Adam raises his eyebrows with a wordless question. He doesn’t pause in his movements, hands deftly pulling Lawrence’s pants open and down to mid thigh. Lawrence’s nervous protest dies at the back of his throat.

Adam licks his lips, looks into Lawrence’s eyes. “May I?”

Lawrence nods, too shocked to speak.

Adam hooks the fingers of one hand under the elastic of Lawerence’s boxers, while the other hand dips into his underwear, Adam’s fingers wrapping around Lawrence’s cock. Lawrence lets out a breath, thumps his head on the tiled wall, and closes his eyes.

Adam pulls Lawrence from his underwear and wastes no time in opening his mouth and taking Lawrence’s dick in, laving the head with broad licks, working his hand and mouth in tandem. He takes Lawrence deeper into his mouth with every pass, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes in concentration.

Lawrence’s eyes fly open at the feeling; he chokes back a moan, all too aware of where he is. Adam pulls back then and pauses, turns his gaze up towards Lawrence, and Lawrence is panting, his face red from holding back his noises.

Adam seeks out Lawrence’s hand with his free one, peels it from where it’s splayed on the wall and unceremoniously drops it on the back of his head. Lawrence swallows hard, and he feels Adam push his hand, essentially forcing himself to take Lawrence deep into his mouth. Adam’s hand drops from Lawrence’s grip on his head to his own crotch, pressing the heel of his palm down.

Lawrence takes a second to act but takes the hint. He pushes Adam’s head forward, surpassing the limits Adam had set before and forcing himself into the back of Adam’s throat. Adam gags and moans around Lawrence’s dick, starts clumsily unbuttoning his own pants and getting a hand into his underwear. Lawrence exhales brokenly and pulls Adam’s head back swiftly. Adam’s eyes flutter closed.

Lawrence licks his lips and pushes Adam forward again, starting up a slow rhythm, fucking into Adam’s mouth.

With every pass, Lawrence brings himself deeper into Adam’s mouth and Adam’s gags and moans mix together and create a delicious vibration that leaves Lawrence feeling overwhelmed. He feels Adam’s breaths speed up, and watches as Adam’s eyebrows knit together, moans growing louder as he cums into his own hand, in his pants.

“Shit, Adam–” Lawrence moans properly now, caution be damned and stutters on his rhythm, going faster as Adam opens his throat.

Adam starts licking him in earnest then, pulling out all the stops, moaning raggedly as Lawrence pushes in. Lawrence feels the beginnings of an orgasm at the bottom of his stomach, and he tries to warn Adam, tries to speak–

Lawrence ends up inhaling brokenly as he buries himself deep into Adam’s throat, watching as Adam’s eyes widen in surprise but appreciating the way Adam licks him through it, sucking until Lawrence almost bends over with overstimulation. As Adam pulls back, he swallows hard, taking a deep breath, smiling brightly up at Lawrence.

Lawrence has barely gotten his breathing back, his knees feel weak as Adam tucks him back into his underwear and pulls his pants back up. Lawrence takes over then, buttoning his pants with shaky hands as Adam does the same.

Lawrence sticks a hand out to help Adam up. Adam clears his throat, asks in a hoarse voice, “So?”

Lawrence feels a thrill down his spine when he realizes that Adam’s voice is ruined because of _him_. He feels vaguely proud.

“The votes have been recounted,” He answers, breath finally evening out. “Your blowjobs are some of the best. Put that on a business card.”

Adam’s smile is still in full effect as he unlocks the door and makes a beeline for the sinks, washing his hands.

Lawrence feels a little unbalanced now. He still doesn’t know what they are, but if Adam won’t bring it up, neither will he. He’s fine like this. He shrugs internally and goes to lean on the wall opposite the sinks.

“One of us should go back in first, so we don’t let anyone get suspicious.”

Adam scoffs, drying his hands. “Sure, buddy.” He pats Lawrence on the shoulder and exits the bathroom.

Lawrence lets out a breath, resists pinching himself in case this is all just a fucked up dream. He fixes his hair in the mirror, counts to sixty twice, and leaves the bathroom.

When he gets back into the office, Bruce is doubled over in his chair laughing, Joel in a similar position. Adam sits at his chair, looking a bit put out as James leans over his desk, on the tail end of a joke Lawrence missed, it seems–

As soon as the door closes behind him, he feels six pairs of eyes land on him. The room is dead quiet before James begins giggling, Bruce following suit.

“Hey Lawrence,” James start in between his laughter. “Had a nice time?”

Lawrence sighs very deeply.

(Bruce makes him go back and light a candle in the bathroom, citing that “The smell of cum makes my poops worse,” in between his laughter.

Lawrence briefly considers quitting. He goes back and lights the candle anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my tumblr!](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
